Don't be Afraid
by Frost-chan
Summary: It's been a little over a week since the new Freddy Fazbear's opened. During the day, it's all smiles and laughter but at night is a struggle for Blu and Vixen who are treated terribly. It doesn't help that the security guard stays day and night, watching the children. Blu is determined to find out what is going on with the guard and why. T for many obvious reasons. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Blu's POV**

Ever since I opened my eyes, I knew who I am, I knew who my 'friends' were; most importantly, I know my reason for being in this place. My name is Bonnie, although personally I prefer Blu, and I am there for the children and make them smile. I could feel it in my core. But I couldn't help but feel guilty. I know about Old Bonnie and that I'm the reason he's there, wasting away.

And you know what, I won't blame him for hating me.

I stole away the spotlight. Now he's forgotten by the children.

There was nothing in the building besides the original gang, me, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Toy Foxy and… Marionette. Toy Foxy was the only nice animatronic around. It was barely the first week and the white and pink fox was missing patches on her suit. I make a move to leave the stage and am pushed from behind. I fall with a loud thud.

"You're too slow, Bonnie. Try going faster or I'll make you." Toy Freddy sneers the name.

I stand up with an inaudible sigh and head to Kids Cove. I smile as soon as I see the one actual friend in this nightmare.

"Oh. Hi Blu! How are you this evening?" Toy Foxy asks as I sit nearby.

"I'm okay, I guess." I reply.

"Are the others bullying you again?" Toy Foxy asks, sighing slightly.

I hesitate but eventually nod. I'm not very open about my problems but I know Toy Foxy will be there to protect me. I see her as the sister I never had.

"That's it. I'm saying something. I hate seeing you come here all… down." The white fox says.

"You can't! They'll be mean to you too!" I tell her.

Toy Foxy pulls me into a hug then leaves me completely alone in the room. I distract myself by doing what I've seen kids do. I color. I look at my coloring and giggle happily. It's me and Toy Foxy, although it looks worse than the kids' drawings. It would be alot better if my hands weren't so big. I look around for the white fox, wanting to show her the drawing but she's not back yet. I get up and leave Kid's Cove to search for her.

"V-Vixen?" I call nervously.

Getting no response, I head for the stage where. Maybe she's still-Oh no… Toy Foxy, or Vixen, Is on the ground, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica looking down at her with smug faces. I lose it and charge Toy Freddy, letting my drawing flutter to the ground.

The big bear easily sidesteps and I tumble, falling down. Something heavy rests on my back, holding me to the ground. I feel a hand or foot hit my side and I'm sliding across the tiles before hitting a wall. my vision is covered slightly with static before going completely black.

**Vixen's POV**

Blu slides across the floor after Toy Freddy kicked him then slams into the wall with enough force to leave a dent. Not even a minute later, Blu falls unconscious. I get up and run to the fallen blue bunny, pick him up and hurry away. The sound of heavy, slow footfalls tells me they are following. I run for the Parts & Service room. They won't go into that room.

Because _They_ are there. And they _won't_ be happy.

I throw open the door, get in, set Blu down and slam the door closed. There is s aft click moments later. Of course they locked it. But it'll be fine.

I turn my attention to the blue bunny. But I should have been paying attention to my surroundings. A hand grabs my neck and I get held against the wall. Old Freddy. The others are here too.

"I'm sorry for intruding." I apologize sincerely.

"What are you doing here?" Freddy asks coldy.

"Teddy and Chira. They hurt my friend and this was the only place I knew he would be safe from them." I reply, glancing at Blu.

"He looks older than a week." Chica said quietly.

"Blame that on the others. They push him around and treat him worse than the kids treat me." I say.

Bonnie looks at the blue bunny. I'm keeping an eye on him. Freddy lets me go and I fall to the ground. Picking myself up, I hug Blu gently. He's far too kind for this place. The others sit down and relax. I let go of Blu and lay him on the ground. I sit down near him, back resting against the wall. I don't know how much time has passed before I hear a soft groan. Blu's eyes opened.

"W-what.. what happened?" Blu asks, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You lost consciousness after Toy Freddy kicked you into a wall. I was forced to bring you here." I tell him.

"W-wh-where is here?" Blu asks, stuttering.

"Parts & Service room." Freddy speaks up.

Blu freezes, noticeably going ridged.

**Blu's POV**

My eyes dart around the room before I see the figure that spoke. I hope whoever it is isn't like the others. The figure steps into the light. It was Old Freddy and he has a worried expression. But why? Vixen's close by so I look at her. She smiles at me.

"It's okay, Blu. I don't think they'll hurt you." Vixen tells me.

Freddy kneels in front of me and I reflexively flinch and try to back up. Freddy places a hand on my head and smiles warmly. I relax some, not as worried or scared.

"Are you alright?" Freddy asks.

I nod and give a tiny smile. I notice a bit of purple and look around Freddy. Oh. It's just Bonnie. Wait.

Why is he seem to be staring at me?

Oh, now I remember. I'm the reason he's here. My ears drop and I look down, unable to meet their gazes. I jump when a hand rest on my shoulder. It's just Freddy again. I glance up for a moment before looking down again.

Bonnie's POV

I have been watching my replacement since he got here. It makes no sense why the other new animatronics would treat their own so harshly. I think his name is Blu. He barely glances at me before looking down. I sigh and get up. I join Freddy and rub his head. I'll admit, I hated him for awhile because he took my place, but meeting him and seeing how he reacts, I'm warming up to him. The blue reacts by shrinking away from us.

"i-I'm no-n-not m-m-m-m-mad. W-well, a-at first I w-was. B-but t-th-t-that w-was then, and you n-n-need to k-k-keep your c-chin up." I say as nicely as I can.

Blu looks at me and nods very slightly. He shoots up, a smile spreading across his features, and runs to the shelves. He tries dragging a table near to stand up but is obviously struggling. Freddy and I immediately help Blu lift and move the table. Foxy and Chica are also watching now. Blu get's up onto the table.

"I know it's here somewhere…" Blu murmurs.

I can clearly see a good sized dent in the blue's head. My one hand turns into a fist. I look over at Freddy, who looks as angry as I am.

"Found it!" Blu exclaimed as he jumps down. "I heard the humans talking about spare parts and stuff, I remember coming in here the day I 'woke up' and found this."

Blu shows us a familiar head. He takes it apart and walks towards me so I lower myself to his height. Blu fiddled with the face plate before it clicked into place.

That being where my face used to be.

I test everything before turning to my friends.

"W-well? H-h-h-how's it l-look?" I ask with a smile.

Chica instantly hugs me. I hug back happily with my one arm. Foxy and Freddy crowd me, Foxy slapping my back.

Blu's POV

I sit down near Vixen again, smiling a bit. I feel like i did something good. A click sounds as the door was locked or unlocked. Bonnie and the others hide in the shadow and I scoot closer to Vixen as I see Teddy looming in the door. Vixen wraps her arms around me protectively.

"Get to your places. And if you ever, ever, try that again, I'll see to it you're inactive and dismantled. Understood?" the big bear says.

I can't find the courage to speak and when i didn't, Teddy waltz up to me and Vixen, picked me up by my throat and slams me against the wall. I gasp as the impact send waves of pain throughout my endo. I don't dare try to pry his hand off.

I brace for the inevitable hit.

But… It never comes.

I open my eyes to see why the hit never landed. Bonnie and Freddy are here again. Freddy holding Teddy's arm while Bonnie pulls the other from my neck. Finally free, I fall to the ground and hold my neck, coughing. Vixen immediately comes to my side and rubs my back. It's not hard to be scared of Teddy, I know he'll just take it out on me later. I get up, hugging myself, and go to the men's restrooms. Upon reaching the empty, dark room, I go to a corner and curl into a ball. I don't know how long I've been here before I hear the bell chime. I look up from the ground. Teddy walks in and grabs my arm and pulls me out of the bathroom and to the stage. I get into my place with my red guitar as soon as Teddy lets go of my arm. I'm glad our spots are far apart. The manager unlocks the door and the cleaning crew file in. I watch them. Then I see the Security Guard stand in the hallway to his office. I feel my head twitch violently for a moment. I place a hand against my head. The manager walks up to us. More specifically, me. My head twitches again, causing a sharp pain in my neck.

"Come on, Bud. Let's get you checked out." He tells me.

I follow as he begins to walk towards the supply closet. My head twitches again as I look at the Parts & Service room. The door is cracked open and I can see the blue of Freddy's eyes and red eyes belonging to Bonnie. I wave and hurry into the supply closet. I look at the many replacement heads. I keep watching things happen around me before it all goes black. When I open my eyes, the first thing I notice is that it's dark. I lift my hand and sigh in relief as I felt my head back in place. I slip of the table and take a few unsteady steps to the door and open it. I jump and fall down, having seen five familiar faces.

"Little Blu! You are alright!" Vixen cries, hugging me tightly.

"I think something was damaged when Teddy kick me into that wall…" I mutter.

I look at the ground beside me, silently scolding myself for worrying Vixen. Vixen stands up and growls softly. Chica, if I remember right, picks me up and sets me on my feet.

"How about we just focus on the fact you are okay?" Freddy suggests.

"Yes, let's go! I can get us a pizza!" Chica adds.

And as promised, we all, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Vixen and I, stayed in the Parts & Service room, eating pizza and talking like there wasn't a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

**Blu's POV**

It's been about four days since meeting the old animatronics. I like them. They help me with my emotional episodes. And They listen to what i have to say about the guard. Yesterday though, I meet a rather odd gold bear who likes being called Golden or Gold. I call him Goldy though. He's nice but quiet, if not a bit lonely. He's always in a corner all by himself so I made something for him in hopes to get him to talk some more. It turns midnight so I jump off the stage and run to Kid's Cove first. I hadn't seen Vixen since our little party the other night.

"Vixen?" I call.

"O-oh. H-h-hel-l-lo Little b-b-bl-Blu." Vixen replies, coming to the doorway.

I gasp at the sight. Vixen's suit is almost gone and her endo and exo heads are separated. Vixen hugs me.

"Shhh… i-i-it'll b-be alright, s-s-sweet li-little Blu…" Vixen cooes.

"W-what happened to you v-Vix?" I ask, tears running down my cheeks, staining them with brown, watery streaks.

"It's no-no-nothi-i-i-i-ing l-Little Blu. L-let's go t-to the p-p-Parts and s-Service room." She suggests.

I admit I lied when I said Vixen was like a sister to me. I keep hoping these warm feeling that I get around her will go away but no such luck exists for me. I wipe my face, ridding it of the dark streaks. I see the manager walking around he's here later than normal.

"Mister Manager!" I call, running up to him.

"Good evening, Blu. Where is Vixen? You two are practically ins- Oh my." He stops as Vixen comes closer.

"C-can you help her? P-please?" I ask, sounding a bit desperate.

"I don't know. I'll have someone come and take a look at Vixen tomorrow." He says.

I drop my head in disappointment. Vixen lifts my head. I hold back tears and walk towards the Parts & Service room, Vixen's unsteady footfalls close behind. Chira pushes me out of her way. I fall but don't get up for a minute. Vixen reaches out to pick me up but I stand up before she can.

**Chica's POV**

I crack open the Parts & Service door, keeping a watch for our little blue friend. As soon as I spot him, I slam the door open the rest of the way and run out, tackling Blu into a hug.

"H-hi…" Blu murmurs.

I frown. Well, as much as I can, with my jaw all messed up. Freddy and Bonnie come out too. I missed seeing Bonnie so happy. His smile is always so charming…

"Those k-kids hurt Vix… She's all t-t-torn apart…" Blu murmurs, eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

Vixen walks to us. I gasp loudly. Vixen turns Blu towards her.

"D-don't worry about me b-Blu. You need to f-focus on being your c-cute self." Vixen tells Blu and kisses his forehead.

I hear a little squeak and the little blue bunny hides behind me. Ooo~. Someone's got a crush~. I giggle at the sight of Blu's bright red face. Freddy chuckles and Bonnie ushers the younger bunny into the room followed by Vixen then myself. When I walk in, I see Blu drawing and Vixen sitting down. I sit down next to Bonnie. It's good to see him with his face back. Blu runs up to us, looking like an excited little kid, and hands over a picture. I take it and look at it.

"A-awww. It's me and Bonnie." I say.

Blu nodded excitedly. I 'smile' at him, which obviously came out the opposite of what I was hoping because Blu flinched slightly. I hand the picture to Bonnie.

"Isn't it sweet?" I ask Bonnie.

"Y-yeah it is. It's c-c-cute." Bonnie replies.

I giggle and lean against him. Bonnie chuckles a little and pats my head.

"Poor Vixen…" I murmur.

"D-d-don't worry. She'll b-be fine." Bonnie assures me.

"I still can't help but feel bad… She deserves better…" I say, a bit down.

"Y-yeah, I know. B-but she'll be all b-b-better soon."

"I hope so."

**Vixen's POV**

I sigh and try to fix my Endo head, failing. I give up and just watch Blu. Foxy looks over at me as he was sitting in the corner adjacent from me.

"Ye okay over thar lass?" he asks me.

"I suppose so. Other than being slowly torn apart. That's a good thing for you though, Foxy. You won't lose anymore parts." I tell the red fox dejectedly.

"Lass, I'd give ye all o' me parts ta make sure ye were okay." Foxy says softly.

"That's nice of you, but I couldn't except that." I tell him. "I'm just… worried."

"Worrie'? Abou' wha'?"

"When I'm gone… Who'll protect Blu?"

"Blu ain' go' ta worry abou' nothin'. Me, Fred, Bonnie, and Chica'll protec' 'im."

"And during the day when the kids decide to target him? Then what?"

"We'll figure somethin' ou'. We won' le' anythin' ba' happen to th' lad." Foxy assures me.

I look at Blu for a moment.

"I'm worried about a lot of things since the kids started pulling me apart. Tomorrow I might not even be able to leave Kids Cove…" I sigh, rubbing my face.

"Tha's alrigh' lass. We'll be thar ta protec' 'im. We'll be thar for 'im whenever he nee's us." Foxy says raising his hook to his forehead. I smile slightly.

"I suppose that's enough of focusing on the future."

"Aye, I agree."

"Vixen!" Blu calls, running towards me.

"What is it?"

"Wha' th' matter lad?" Foxy asks.

"I'm hungry and I need to go potty…" Blu mutters.

I smile while Foxy looks at me with an unamused expression.

"Have one of the boys go with you, okay, Little Blu?"

"Okay…" Blu murmurs.

"I ain' goin'." Foxy grumbles folding his arms. "Sorry lad."

Blu starts to do the potty dance, looking around. I sigh.

"Will someone go with him, please." I mutter.

"Fine, I'll take him." Gold mumbled standing up. "Come on, let's get this over with."

**Gold's POV**

I sigh, involuntarily walking with Blu. I'm not the happiest person you'll ever meet, but I'm not the saddest either. I guess you'd probably call me the kind of guy that secludes himself from everyone else. I don't really know why I do, but sometimes I just want to be alone. Like alone for a long time, not bothered by anyone. And taking Blu to the bathroom is one of those things that irritate me the most. But since he's just a kid, I try not to show it. When we arrive at the men's restroom and lay my back against the wall, folding my arms.

"Go ahead in." I say.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Blu asks me worriedly. I roll my eyes and look away, not replying. Not intending to reply either. "Are you?" the little blue bunny asks me again.

"No, just hurry up." I finally say. A small smile crept across Blu's face and he walks in. When he was out of my sight, I desperately wanted to leave. The only thing that kept me from leaving was if the other Toy animatronics came by. So I stayed, knowing full well that if they did, Blu would not be able to protect himself. Even though I'm not the friendliest, I will protect my family members no matter the cost. If anyone means harm to me or my family, they will pay dearly. I look up and see Toy Freddy and Toy Chica walking toward me. I hear Blu come out of the bathroom only to scramble back in.

"What do you want?" I ask them irritably.

"Not much." Toy Freddy answers bluntly.

"Make them go away Gold…" Blu says quietly. I glance at Blu, quickly regaining eye contact with the toys.

"Look, we don't need your aggravation methods right now, okay?" I tell them. "Blu just needed to use the bathroom, we are on our way back."

"Hehe~. We don't care about you. Your junk like the others~. We just want to talk to the little _dear._" Toy Chica says.

"We aren't junk." I shot back. Toy Chica laughs.

"If that were true you wouldn't be left in the parts and service room." Toy Chica says.

"L-leave Gold alone!" Blu says, stuttering a bit. I shush the blue bunny.

"Just leave us alone please." I say. "We are going back to the Parts and Service room now." I grab Blu's hand and pull him away, only to be grabbed and pulled back by a yellow wing.

"We aren't done yet. We still need to talk to the little _dear._" Toy Chica said, grabbing Blu's arm.

Blu panics and fights against Toy Chica. I pull Blu back, attempting to get Toy Chica to lose her grip on the blue bunny.

"Ow!" Blu cries.

Toy Chica narrowed her eyes and pulled Blu away from me.

"Let go of him!" I yell.

"Like I said, we need to talk to him, right, Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asks.

"Indeed, and we will do so whether you want us to or not." Toy Freddy afirms.

"G-Gold! Help!" Blu cries. I grow as he jump at the two Toys. Toy Freddy stops me by grabbing my throat.

"You better crawl back into the hole you crawled out of, we are taking _Bonnie_. And there is nothing you can do about it." he says menacingly. He drops me to the ground as I gasp for air.

"Gold! I'm scared! I don't wanna get hurt again!" Blu cries, grabbing for me.

"I won't let you… hurt him." I gasp.

"You don't look like you have a say in the matter." Toy Freddy returned. "Come along Toy Chica."

"Yessir!" Toy Chica cheers, still holding Blu.

**Blu's POV**

I fight against Toy Chica, crying the whole time.

"Lemme go!" I yell.

"You're only tiring yourself out you little fool." Toy Freddy told me.

"Gold! Vixen! Someone! Help!" I cry, still struggling.

"Yelling is going to change anything either." Toy Freddy snapped.

"I don't care! just lemme go!" I scream.

Toy Freddy smacks me. "I said shut up. You're only wasting your breath."

I cry harder, holding my cheek. Toy Freddy sighs as he and Toy Chica carry me to wherever we are going. I hope someone will come to help… But I know, fat chance for that. We approach the main stage and Toy Chica practically throws me.

"Stay here _dear_, we'll be right back." Toy Chica says to me menacingly. The two toys walk out closing the door behind themselves, leaving me in the dark by myself. I instantly curl up and cry, my mind coming up with wild things. Suddenly I hear Vixen and Gold's voices calling my name. I can't call back… They'll only get meaner, not that I care, but they'll also take it out on Vixen. I can't let that happen. I hide in the shadows.

"Blu! Blu where are you!?" Gold continues to call. "I'm worried…"

I stay as quiet as I can until Toy Freddy and Toy Chica get back. My ears twitch when I hear the door open. I look up, hoping it was Gold or Vixen, but it was only the Toys.

"We're back~!" Toy Chica practically sang.

Her voice sounded terrible to me. My ears fall. I'm expecting anything, even being thrown and hit again. I look at the floor.

"So _Bonnie_, you know why we brought you here right?" Toy Freddy asks me.

I shrink and can't answer. I can't find my voice. "You've been talking with the manager. And you know very well that is against the rules."

I still can't say anything. I know he hates when I don't answer. "Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

I close my eyes and shiver. That's all I can do. I hear Toy Freddy sigh irritably. "You know you're only making both of our lives more difficult. As well as making your punishment more severe."

"Then stop talking to him and do it already." Toy Chica snapped. Toy Freddy glared at the chicken, who looked way fearfully.

"However, she is correct. The longer I speak with you, the angrier I will become. But you better be grateful that it is _me_ who is punishing you. Otherwise, you might get dismantled."

I don't want to be dismantled. But I can't talk. Toy Freddy sighs again grabbing me by my "hair."

"You sure are one annoying brat." he growls.

I whimper quietly. It hurts. It hurts so much. I close my eyes tightly, afraid for what is about to come. Toy Freddy slaps me viciously across my face multiple times, the clang of metal ringing around the room. I cry out in pain even though it only makes Toy Freddy angrier. I just can't help it… it all hurts so bad. After a few minutes of vicious treatment, the two Toys drop me to the ground again, small pieces of fur missing from my suit.

"Let's hope you learned your lesson this time." Toy Freddy growls.

I merely curl up and cry quietly. Toy Chica kicks me. I yelp at the unexpected pain in my stomach. Toy Chica chuckles evilly before following Toy Freddy out of the room. I can't move. Everything hurts. I hope Vixen comes… Gold, Foxy, Bonnie… someone…

**Gold's POV**

I'm sprinting from room to room, looking for Blu. I don't know where he is, or where he could possibly be. Vixen and the others are looking in other sections of the restaurant. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica are so evil, why do they do this to such an innocent kid? When I reach the backstage door, I suddenly hear quiet sobs. My eyes narrow as I place an ear on the door. The sobs grow louder. I push the door open to see Blu, lying on the ground curled up.

"Blu!" I shout picking him up and resting him in my arms. Blu flinches and whimpers.

"N-no more…" Blu cries softly.

"No, no more." I whisper to him. "I won't let it happen again."

"I-it hurts… everything hurts…" Blu mumbles.

"I know, I'm so sorry." I say as tears start falling from my eyes. "It won't happen again. I promise… no more…" I hug him tightly, I care for him so much. Even though I may not show it, he matters to me. And there is no way I will ever, _ever_ let this happen again.

"T-they'll hurt you too…" Blu murmurs.

"I don't care. All that matters is that _you_ aren't hurt anymore." I cry. "I won't let it happen. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I'm sorry."

"I-I knew s-some one was going to c-come…" Blu murmurs again.

"I'm here." I tell him as I stroke his hair gingerly. "I will always be here."

"O-ow…" Blu winces.

"I'm sorry. Sorry…" I apologize releasing my grip slightly. "Come on, let's head back." I carry Blu back to the Parts and Service room, not taking my eyes off of him. I walk into the room and close the door behind me, softly placing Blu on the ground.

"Stay here, I'm going to get the others." I tell him.

Blu nods a bit, closing his eyes. I rub his head softly before leaving. I first head to the game area, looking for Vixen. I spot the pink and white fox exiting Kid's Cove. She looks beyond anxious.

"Vixen!" I call her, gaining her attention. "I found Blu, he's in the Parts and Service room now!"

Vixen instantly took off in a sprint that could put Foxy's to shame. I run off to the party rooms, looking for the others. I find Chica and Bonnie in Party Room 1.

"You two! Blu is back in the Parts and Service room, tell anyone else you see that too." I instruct them. The two nod and run off. I look behind me to look inside the adjacent party room, but finding no one I move on. I eventually find Freddy and Foxy in Party Room 3.

"Foxy! Freddy!" I call them. "I found Blu and he's in the Parts and Service room now!"

"Thank goodness." I hear Freddy mutter.

"Goo' job lad." Foxy praises me. I attempt to smile but was unsuccessful. I simply run back to the Parts and Service room, Freddy and Foxy close behind me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Guess what? I finally updated! I know I should be working on Where we belong but anyways.<em>**

**_This was a bit... Unpleasant to write. Being bullied sucks. Don't do it. _**

**_Delved a bit further into what happens If Toy Freddy and Toy Chica see Blu stepping 'out of line'. They're cruel._**

**_"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." J R R Tolkien_**

**_Frost-chan signing out~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Freddy's POV**

I quietly sit beside Gold and Blu, now is one of those times where everyone isn't in the best mood. We try not to say anything because if we were not careful, we could easily start an argument. Vixen is cradling the small blue bunny as if he were the most fragile thing on earth. We all are pretty lost at this point. The restaurant isn't in the best of conditions, the manager is doing the best he can, most of us are in disrepair, and we have two Toy animatronics that do nothing but cause trouble for us all. Not to mention that they seem to find pleasure in beating a child until he can't cry anymore. A soft, pained moan came from Blu as he stirs.

"Shh… shhh… It's okay, Little Blu…" Vixen says. I glance at the two of them. I suddenly start bringing up old thoughts. Thoughts of when everyone was okay. Thoughts of when we didn't have problems everywhere we turned. When I wasn't in disrepair and I actually had the strength to protect my family. Gold tries to help me with these old thoughts but they never seem to leave my mind. Especially after something like this occurs. It's almost as if I've gone into some form of depression. Nothing seems to go well anymore...

"V-Vix? C-can I have something to eat now…?" Blu asks in a soft, pain-filled voice.

"Sure, Little Blu. You stay comfortable and I'll be right back. Okay?" Vixen says in a soothing voice.

"O-Okay…" Blu murmurs.

Vixen stands up and uses the air ducts to go to the kitchen. I unconsciously feel the urge to follow Vixen, most likely because of my desire to protect everyone here. And when one of them leaves my sight, I need to know they are okay. After all that's happened, it's sort of something that I've developed. A small weight leans against me. I look to my left and see Blu staring at me.

"Yes?" I ask him.

Blu just blinks, his green eyes as bright as always.

"Yes?" I ask him again, chuckling slightly. "Do you need something?"

Blu smiles and shakes head. I smile back, just happy to see a smile on the poor soul's face. I softly place a hand on his head.

"You are so innocent." I tell him. "I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt you."

Blu shrugs a bit. I smile again, kissing the small bunny on his forehead. Blu goes cross-eyed. I flinch slightly.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, chuckling.

Blu just giggles and turns to look at Gold with the same cross-eyed look. Gold looks back, still straight faced. He looks like he wants to smile, but has too much on his mind. He cracks out a small smirk before going back to his thoughts.

"Awww… you were supposed to laugh…" Blu mumbles.

"Sorry, it wasn't that funny. You look a little funny though." Gold replies smirking again. Blu stands up and starts putting his hands in Gold's face.

"Laugh!" Blu says. Gold chuckles slightly as he attempts to grab Blu's hands. When he finally catches him, he does have a smile on his face.

"Stop, okay? Hehe, putting your hands in my face isn't going to make me laugh." Gold tells him.

Blu giggles childishly. "It made me laugh."

"But I know you can't make me laugh." Gold taunted him pushing Blu's nose gently.

Blu gave a little sneeze. Gold stifles laughter but doesn't let it out. Blu once again had a hand in Gold's face, giggling.

"Stop it!" Gold chuckled. "No! You're not going to make me laugh!"

Blu keeps trying to make Gold laugh.

"You will laugh!" Blu says with determination.

"I can assure you this won't do it!" Gold shouted through Blu's hands. Blu scowls and taps Gold's face repeatedly.

"That won't do it either." Gold said closing his eyes.

Blu's scowl intensifies as he starts thinking, hand still in Gold's face. Gold stared at Blu through the blue bunny's hands.

"Can you take your hands off of my face now?"

Blu shook his head.

"Look, if you want me to laugh you have to do something that is humorous to me. It's that simple. But the problem is, you don't know what's humorous to me." Gold tells the childish blue bunny.

Blu taps Gold's face again.

"You're being mean!" Blu whines. "Freddy! Goldy's being mean!"

"Wait, what? Me not telling you what makes me laugh is being mean!?" Gold asks him.

I've been laughing this entire time, on the other hand.

"And I told you not to call me Goldy!"

Blu sticks his tongue out at Gold.

"You are such a child…" Gold murmurs. "But what else can I expect?"

Blu giggles and taps Gold's face twice. Gold stops Blu's hand the second time and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You can't make me laugh~!" Gold teases.

"And you're a big meanie." Blu says.

"Sorry you feel that way~!"

Blu tackles Gold.

"Stoooooooooooooop!" Blu whines.

"Nooooooooooo!" Gold mimicked the little bunny.

"Freeeeeddy! Goldy's still being mean!" Blu complains to me.

I am still laughing and my stomach is hurting. Gold playfully grabs Blu's head.

"Look buddy, call me Goldy one more time. I'm warning you." he says.

"Go-ldy~!" Blu giggles.

A devious smirk goes across Gold's muzzle. He quickly overpowers Blu and lays him on his back before he starts tickling him.

"I told you not to call me Goldy~!" Gold yelled.

"I don't care, Goldy!" Blu yells between laughing fits.

"Well you're going to learn today!" Gold shouted blowing into Blu's stomach as he continued to tickle him.

Blu laughed like a little boy would.

"Will you stop calling me Goldy now?" Gold asks, pausing for a second.

"Never, Goldy!" Blu says.

"You asked for it!" Gold shouted before he started tickling Blu again.

Vixen drops down from the air vent, boxes of pizza in hand. Blu laughs hard. Gold just kept tickling to laughing bunny, only stopping for a few seconds to let him breath and starting up again. Gold started laughing as he stared at the blue bunny.

"Will you stop now?" he asked Blu.

"Nope!" Blu says before saying Goldy repeatedly. Blu screams when Gold starts tickling him again.

"I won't stop until you stop!" Gold shouted.

**Gold's POV**

I'm still tickling Blu and for some reason he won't stop calling me Goldy. I swear, it's like he wants the be tortured by the tickle monster. I continue to tickle him as I blow air into his stomach, which only causes him to laugh harder. My arms are starting to get a little tired. But I attempt to keep going until he stops calling me Goldy.

"Alright, boys. Play time's over." Vixen says with a slight chuckle.

I laugh as he release Blu from my "clutches."

"You okay?" I ask him.

Blu is still laughing and hugs me. I hug him back, it pleases me to see a smile on the kid's face. I just wish he could stay happy all the time.

"Alright, chow time." I say excitedly.

Blu runs up to Vixen and grabs a whole pizza, sits down and eats, making a mess of it. I chuckle as I watch the little bunny eat. He is one messy eater for sure. Cheese and sauce smeared around his mouth or hanging off his chin.

"Look at your face!" I laugh. "You've got cheese and sauce all over you!"

Blu sticks his tongue out at me again before eating a third slice of pizza.

"I think three is plenty, little Blu." Vixen says, taking the box.

Blu looks at the box sadly and reaches for it.

"Just give him one more Vix, if he's hungry and can finish it let him have it." I urge the pink and white fox.

Vixen shakes her head.

"Can't have him overeating." Vixen says.

"Alright, sorry Little Blu. I tried." I shrug.

Blu starts crying. I look at Vixen.

"Are you happy now Vix? Now he's crying."

"Everytime he has a full one, he overeats." Vixen says, putting the rest of the pizzas the table.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to sit this one out Blu." I say to Blu.

"I don't wanna!" Blu pouts.

"We all have things we don't want to do, Blu. Sorry." I tell him as I take a bit my pizza slice.

"You're all mean…" Blu mutters.

"Not really, we just care for you." I correct him.

Blu continues to pout before standing up and snatching the pizza he was eating and goes to a corner. I notice him, I contemplate on where I should rat him out or not. I want him to eat as much as he wants, but I don't want him to have a stomach ache either. Blu begins eating again, making as much of a mess as always. I watch him eat, with extremely mixed feelings. I finally decide to shrug it off, hoping that Blu would be just fine. Besides, he's a tough bunny. He'll be fine. Blu finishes the pizza and hides the empty box. I chuckle slightly as I watch him walk back, licking his fingers.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" I ask him.

Blu freezes and stares at me. It's kinda… unsettling.

"D-did you not enjoy it?"

Blu continues to stare, looking a bit guilty. I rub his head softly.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out." I whisper to him.

Blu scowls a bit.

"What are you getting mad for?" I ask him.

Blu stays silent.

"I need to go potty again…" Blu mutters.

"Seriously!?" I yell. "The techs must have created you with the smallest bladder in the world..."

Blu flinches. "N-never mind…"

"No, I'll take you. It was just a comment." I tell him, jumping from my chair. "Come on buddy." I take his hand and walk him the men's restroom. Blu runs in. I stand beside the corridor with my arms folded. I was hoping that the Toy animatronics didn't come by again. Blu came out.

"Dang, you pee fast too." I chuckle.

Blu blushes from embarrassment.

"And now you're blushing. Hehe, why?"

Blu takes off. I chuckle and follow after him.

"Are you going to tell me why?" I ask him as I'm running beside him. Blu whines and dives under a table, taking the cover with him. I laugh and go under the table with him.

"You gonna tell me? Is it because I said pee?"

"Eeeeeeeeeh!" Blu wines before taking off again, still dragging the table cloth along. I laugh again, grabbing hold of the tablecloth and following him again. Blu pulls at the tablecloth. I just laugh as a keep my grip on the cloth.  
>"You can't out run me Blu!" I shout to him. "So are you going to tell me or not?"<p>

Blu shakes his head before hiding under the cloth and running next to me. I get down on one knee and hug him.

"You're a funny bunny." I giggle.

Blu goes rigid. I laugh again, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I love you Little Blu, we all do. You know that right?"

Blu taps my face, but not in the playful way before.

"What was that for?" I ask him.

Blu points at something, shaking a bit. I look in the direction he is pointing and see the Toys walking toward us. I instantly jump to my feet, holding Blu behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask them menacingly.

"What? We're not allowed to walk?" Toy Chica snaps.

"No, you're not allowed to walk toward me." I snap back.

"Oh shut up, you heap of scrap!" Toy Chica yells.

"You shut up, you ugly doll!" I yell back, pushing Blu further behind me. I can't let them see him.

Blu starts tugging on my arm. I want to look back at him, but don't in fear of the Toys noticing him.

"Look, leave me alone." I growl at the Toys. "I don't need any of your crap right now."

"G-Goldy… Let's go…" Blu says. After hearing Blu's voice, I quickly pick him up and sprint away. Desperately hoping that they weren't running after me. Blu squeaks in surprise. I sprint in the direction of the Parts and Service room, not looking back. When I finally reach the door, I throw it open and leap in, still holding Blu.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, attempting to catch my breath.

Blu nods.

"What happened?" Vixen asks worriedly.

"Met up with those _jerk_ Toys again." I gasp as I inform the pink and white fox. "Blu's okay though. I don't think they saw him."

Vixen sighs with apparent relief. I release Blu and place him on his feet. Blu still has the tablecloth wrapped around him. I chuckle and pull the cloth from him.

"Go play or something, let me rest for a bit. Okay?" I say.

"Can I have that back? It was warm…" Blu asks. I chuckle a bit as I hand him back the cloth. Blu takes it and immediately wraps himself up. I shake my head as I watch him.

"You are such a kid." I tell him, rubbing his head.

"Meh." Blu says. I grin and send him off. A few moments later, I doze off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Two chapters in a row! I'm on a roll!<strong>

**A happier themed chapter sense last one was so... sad.**

**Blu is just... Adorable!**

**_"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." J R R Tolkien_**

**_Frost-chan signing out~_**


End file.
